


Can You Take Me Higher (To a Place with Golden Streets)

by onemoredae



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemoredae/pseuds/onemoredae
Summary: Jongin falls in love with the stars, he also falls in love with the person who paints them.





	

It’s when Jongin turns five, his parents open his eyes to the world of constellations. He doesn’t understand what they mean, or what they are there for. He just knows that there are beautiful pictures in the skies and that he wants to learn them all. So he does. His favorite, by far is the Ursa Major. He doesn’t understand the box shape and the dots that surround it, but when his mother explains that there is indeed a bear in the sky, he’s amazed. It takes a few years to let his imagination run, and to see the images in each constellation and understand the history of where each one of them come from, but by the time he hits eight, he knows them all.

The next year, his father passes from stage four lung cancer. This comes as a shock to Jongin, his father had been going to his treatments since he could remember, there are times where Jongin and his father would sit in the infirmary while his father was getting prepared for his chemo treatment, tracing over the different constellations in the book his father bought when Jongin shown interests in the stars. Reciting every word, every star to memory. Jongin doesn’t know what to say, what to feel, as his father is pressing a bracelet into Jongin’s palm. When Jongin looks down to admire the snake embedded with diamonds at specific places on the creature, that loops around from nose to tail, a clasp and hook on the nose and tail tip, he doesn’t realise that his father is gone. Jongin looks up, to see a smile on his father’s face and eyes closed. He cries himself to sleep every night, holding the Hydra bracelet his dad gave him. Hydra was his father’s favorite constellation, not because it was a snake, but the mythical creature behind the name.

  
Jongin never took the bracelet off his wrist from that day forward.

Jongin gets a telescope for his birthday that year, one of the high end brands that can take pictures of the stars, saves it so Jongin can have it to print out later, each night before his mother tucks him into bed he always looks, to see if Ursa Major is out tonight. He’ll snap a picture each time he sees that particular constellation, and print it out right away, putting it on his wall and traces his finger on the film, connecting the dots and imagining the beautiful bear that’s behind it. By his tenth birthday, his fascination for the stars, soon become fascination for the skies as well. He stays in the library at lunch-time, picking at his bibimbap in the corner, flipping through page after page about clouds, the different types and how they are formed. He even learns that he can see certain star constellations in broad daylight. (He never believed this part of the book, until he walked his telescope to school one week-end to find out for himself that indeed he can see some stars in daytime). The love for skies and stars then grow into love for planets. Jongin sticks his face in every book about every planet and every theory about new ones. Chanyeol thinks Jongin has gone insane.

When the words, what do you want to do when you’re an adult, leave his mother’s lips, Jongin practically shouts at his mother that he wants to be an astronomer. This leaves his mother flabbergasted. She was expecting him to say something realistic, like to be a lawyer or a doctor or even to be in law enforcement like his father. Never in her thirty-three years would she ever hear her thirteen year old say he wants to go to school for astronomy. Jongin never hears anything from his mother about how he needs to find a different career path for the next handful of years, until he’s a freshman in high school.

She approaches the conversation carefully, she even whips up a few fried chicken legs and some Southern American dish that she could never pronounce (his friend Chanyeol had his dad make it when he got back from the States, it looked like just stew and rice to her). Since Chanyeol’s return from the States, Jongin has tried so many dishes and delicacies that he’s never heard of before Jongin eggs his mother into trying to replicate them. So far, gumbo is the only thing she can make from the abyss of the list that Chanyeol has conjured up for her. Setting aside a glass of pop, filled to the top with ice just how he likes it, and a bowl of gumbo on the table her son tramples through the door of their abode. Kicking off his shoes and throwing his sack of books on the table Jongin stretches to almost touch the ceiling. He’s getting tall like his father was, his mother notes. He kisses her on the cheek and thanks her for the meal.

‘What’s all this about, ma? You’ve never made me gumbo unless you have something...serious...to talk about…’ Jongin looks puzzled before sitting down and pushing the sausage, crab and rice around with his spoon. He’s in deep thought.

‘Well Jongin, there is something I want to talk about it’s-’

‘YOU’RE FINALLY SEEING SOMEONE!’ Jongin accuses, jabbing his spoon in his mother’s direction and takes a scoop full of rice and crab, shoveling it in his mouth.

His mother is taken aback. ‘What?’

‘If you totally are mom that’s okay. Dad would want you to find someone else after all these years.’

‘Jongin honey no that’s not what I’m here to talk about,’ she starts giggling. ‘As much as I would like to find someone else I have something else more pressing; like what you’re going to be doing after college.’

‘Ma, we already discussed this, I want to learn about the stars, I want to teach it to other kids!’ Jongin’s face is bright, and his mother melts at the sight.

‘But Jongin teaching won’t pay the bills.’

‘They might not, but it’s what I want to do. What I dream of doing. You were the one telling me to follow my dreams, to do what makes me happy, right?’ He says between shovel fulls.

Shit, he has a point there. She sighs. ‘Okay Jongin, astronomy it is.’

His smile has never been so bright, just like the stars at night.

~~

Jongin is diligent when it comes to his studies. He gets nothing less than a B, adamant that he gets into the finest institution there is. He applies to almost every college in a three city radius, and gets call backs from each and every one. Needless to say, Jongin had a successful sophomore year. He’s sitting in a corner of the library, when Chanyeol bursts in, his new fling attached to his side. Three weeks until the year ends and Chanyeol is still trying to get Jongin out on the market. ‘You’re so...uptight man, why can’t you take it easy once in awhile?’ Chanyeol drones, his new boyfriend (friend with benefits? Something of the sort) introduces himself as Zitao, an abroad student from Qingdao. A tall, lanky thing really, who has quite the fashion sense. Jongin politely introduces himself, and bows his head. Zitao repeats the action.

‘Chanyeol tells me you have quite the noggin.’ Jongin laughs at Zitao’s comment. ‘Is there anything special you want to do? Anything that requires you to put your big brain to work?’

Jongin looks thoughtful for a moment before answering carefully, ‘I want to teach children about stars,’

Zitao blinks for a few moment before it registers in his mind. His eyes grow wide. ‘You’re kidding?! That’s awesome really. Do you plan learning about planets and stuff to teach them also?’

Chanyeol rolls his eyes but Jongin ignores it. The youngest looks thoughtful for a second. ‘I was hoping to stick to constellations, but planets do sound interesting.’

Zitao opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by Chanyeol. ‘First off, what first grader will want to learn about stars, let alone planets,’ Jongin looks offended.

Zitao flares his nostrils and pulls away from Chanyeol’s side to sit next to Jongin. ‘Look, fuck tard, just because you think working on cars are much more interesting than outer space, give your best friend a break.’ Zitao turns to face Jongin. ‘Children might not want to learn or have the need to take a class for astrology, so why not go bigger. Why not take it to the college level.’ Jongin has a split thought to make Zitao his new best friend.

During the last weeks of school Chanyeol tries to push Zitao on Jongin, but Zitao knows better, Zitao knows that Jongin loves his stars and skies and planets more than he ever will a person. He tries convincing Chanyeol, that he and Jongin will never work, but Chanyeol has other plans.

~~

College isn’t as all that’s cracked up to be. Sure, he gets in University of Seoul, free of charge. But what he doesn’t realise is that his friends, have other plans. Chanyeol moves to Jeju, his uncle’s auto body shop needed an extra hand and Chanyeol didn’t hesitate to call his uncle. Jongin has never seen a man more excited about cars than when he sat on Chanyeol's bed, watching his childhood best friend shove neatly folded clothes (which Jongin helped Chanyeol’s mother do) into a heap in a duffle bag.

Zitao moves back to Qingdao, forcing Jongin to promise him that they’ll message each other or send silly Snapchats whenever they feel lonely. Jongin can’t help but miss Zitao. Since sophomore year, the two of them have gotten close, so close Jongin’s mom expected Zitao to come over almost every night. Now she just asks how is he doing or for Jongin to call him so she can talk to him.

Jongin sits in the back corner for three out of his four classes. The only class he sits in front of is earth science, it’s not astrology, by far, but Jongin wants to broaden his horizons, see what he can teach and what he can learn. He doesn’t feel secluded some days, but there are times when he sees partners, or groups of friends around campus. Jongin was never the one to go to someone, ask them their name and what they are up too. It was Chanyeol who would do that. It was Zitao who would do that.

So, Jongin gets bold. In his earth science class there is an owled eye boy sitting right next to him. Do Kyungsoo if Jongin remembers correctly. The teenager decides to say hello.

Kyungsoo looks over his shoulder to the darker male next to him, eyes wide, and breaks into a smile. ‘Hello Jongin, how are you?’ Kyungsoo laughs. ‘I was wondering when you were going to break out of your shell and talk to me,’

Well, shit. Jongin should have known he looked lonely from day one. Jongin laughs nervously, ‘I didn’t know how to approach you. I’ve never had to...make friends before. My childhood friend would always speak for me.’

Kyungsoo nods in understanding.

‘No worries Jongin, I will be the best friend you’ll need through college. No one can make it alone.’ Kyungsoo’s smile is dazzling, and Jongin can’t help but reciprocate Kyungsoo’s.  
‘Thanks Kyungsoo, I really appreciate that you’d do that for me.’

And so began The Great Friendship. Kyungsoo and Jongin meet up at the campus coffee shop every morning to study, talk, or just enjoy each other’s company. For three years it’s like this, until Kyungsoo graduates. That was the hardest year of Jongin’s life not having the older by his side. The week after Kyungsoo left, Jongin found himself inside a dance studio, wanting to get outside of his comfort zone even more than he had before. The walls painted vibrant shades of jewel tones and bright colors. Planets and stars. At the bottom right hand side of the mural, are the initials OSH. When he asks Lee Taemin, the main dancing instructor, who painted the magnificent mural, Taemin can’t tell him. ‘It was already here when we bought the building. I wish I knew kid but I got nothing. I kept it though. Beautiful isn’t it?’ Jongin can only nod, not knowing what to say next. He decides to drop the subject, knowing he probably won’t be able to meet this mystery person, no matter how much Jongin wants to tell them how magnificent this wall is. Jongin then talks to Taemin about dancing, how much classes are a week. They talk a little but more, and Taemin strikes the question. ‘Why the sudden urge to dance Jongin?’

‘I have nothing to do at my apartment, no part time job or anything, so I might as well do something I’m interested in.’ he answers honestly. Taemin laughs hard, doubled over and clutching his stomach.

‘I like you. You’re honest and I like that.’

It was the start of an amazing friendship from that day on.

~~

Jongin’s twenty first birthday is a day he’ll never forget. For starters, Taemin took him out to their local hangout spot, a bar in the middle of downtown Seoul that’s owned by one famous Kim Jongdae. The young mixologist has the best bar, and the best drinks. Jongdae gives Jongin all of his drinks on house, and Jongin had one two many.

Finding himself hunched over the wall outside of Jongdae’s bar, Jongin doesn’t realise the initials that are by his head. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and backs away from the wall. The brick is painted deep, dark colors that make out to be a forest in the dim streetlight. Bears and foxes with one or two deer are spread out in the scene. Jongdae comes to stand by him, scrunches his nose at the stench, but says nothing. He claps Jongdae on the shoulder. ‘Admiring the artwork I see.’

‘Something like that…’ Jongin drawls. He stares at the initials. ‘Who is OSH?’

‘Stands for Oh Sehun. He’s a street artist. He comes in sometimes with new canvases for me. I pay commission so I can have new art to look at.’ But...Jongin has never seen art on the walls of the bar. ‘I switch out artworks from home and my office for a change of scenery.’ Jongdae explains. He must have seen the puzzled look on Jongin’s face.

Oh Sehun. Jongin must find him. Must tell him that his paintings should go global.

~~

Two years into college and Jongin has never seen this mysterious Sehun. Now that Jongin knows what his artstyle is like, what media he uses, Jongin sees Sehun’s artwork all over the back alleyways of Seoul. Jongin’s favorite is the Ursa Major constellation that showed up at the back of Taemin’s studio a week after Jongin’s birthday.

Taemin’s teaching Jongin an act from the Nutcracker, and are taking a break when Taemin shatters the silence between them.

‘What makes you so attracted to this specific pattern, Jongin?’ Taemin asks him about it, it had been on his mind, asking Jongin about his obsession with the stars and skies.

Jongin took his time to answer, looking very methodical. ‘Bears were my favorite animal when I was little. And when my obsession with constellations came at five, that one just stuck to me.’ He chugs a whole water bottle and dabs his sweat with the towel he put around on his shoulders.  
‘Honestly Jongin, I’m surprised you went with astrology for school, you’ve been dancing like you’ve done this your whole life!’ Taemin laughs.

‘Well...Mother always told me that I needed to branch out and stop focusing on stars and earth. So she signed me up for ballet and jazz dancing lessons three years into my star craze.’

Taemin chokes on his water. ‘Since eight you have been taking ballet and jazz dance lessons.’  
‘They stopped since I left high school. When I saw your flyers that you were needing students I wanted to join. I never had anything against dancing, it’s a stress relief activity actually. So when Mother cut off my funds for my lessons I was lost. I didn’t know what to do. I had a friend who would go out with me but after he left, I was stressed out from school again.’

‘Well damn,’ Taemin slaps Jongin’s arm and grips it real tight. ‘I’m glad you came to my studio Jongin. It’s a pleasure to teach new and old things to you. And taking your money so I can have this studio.’ He and Jongin shared a good laugh for a while. When they relax Taemin stands up and stretches.

‘Break time over. Come on Jong, time to finish this act.’

~~

On his way home from classes one evening, Jongin decided to stop by Jongdae’s bar. Two weeks before finals and all of his professors decide to throw handful after handfuls of assignments on him and his dance practices with Taemin are not enough for stress relief. So he resorts to some soju.

Dusk sets over the horizon, the sunlight glares in Jongin’s eyes, but he can still see Jongdae standing outside the bar, talking to a tall hooded figure. Jongdae laughs, the laugh that Jongin thinks is adorable because his eyes crinkle into small crescents and it makes him ten years younger.

‘Jongdae!’ Jongin calls out. Waves his arms and jogs to close the distance between the three of them. Jongdae waves back with one hand, Jongin finally sees the three foot by five foot canvas in his other arm.

‘Jongin, it’s good to see you, say can you help me with this in my office. Sehun decided to stop by with a new piece.’ Jongdae holds the canvas out. Jongin awkwardly holds the gift in his arms. He doesn’t process that Oh Sehun is right next next to him. The one person he has been looking for, and he is currently walking away.

‘Wait! Sehun! Please wait, I have something to tell you.’ The words fall out of his mouth before he thinks. He’s taken aback at himself. He must have Kyungsoo and Chanyeol to thank for him becoming so bold.

Sehun stops, turns around and talks back. Jongin gets a good look at his face. Behind the cloth mask and scarves Jongin can tell he’s beautiful. His hoodie doesn’t hide his sharp jawline or the up-do hairstyle he’s sporting.

‘Sure,’ he says. He messes with the straps of his backpack, the clinking of cans are heard, which tells Jongin he’s going to paint another masterpiece.

Getting the canvas into Jongdae’s office is harder than Jongin would have thought. ‘Did you request for a painting this big?’ Jongin maneuvers his way into Jongdae’s office, the multiple canvases that he has from Sehun clutter his space. Jongin trips over multiple pieces, almost knocks Sehun’s first vase made on the floor, and nearly falls onto Jongdae's desk.

‘Leave it on my desk. I’ll find a place to put it, you have your not-so-mystery-man waiting for you,’

Outside is freezing compared to the nice warmth of the bar.

Standing awkwardly in front of Sehun, Jongin lost the words the was going to say. All Jongin can do is stare at Sehun and admire the dark chocolate color of his eyes.

‘Well, what did you have to say?’ Sehun looks like he’s getting impatient.

‘I...I wanted to tell you how beautiful your paintings are. I’ve been trying to look for you ever since I saw the one in my dance studio. The galaxy one.’

Sehun’s face turns bright red. ‘That was the first street art I ever did. The building was falling apart and I didn’t think anyone would want it.’

‘My favorite was the Ursa Major one. I didn’t know you knew about constellations too.’

‘I don’t.’ Jongin looks puzzled. ‘Jongdae told me that the Ursa Major was your favorite. He told me weeks ago I had an admirer for my street art, and I wanted to thank you for loving them even though we don’t know each other.’

Jongin could kiss him right now. So he does. On the cheek.

He’s never bold enough to kiss Sehun on the mouth.

‘Thank you for my mural. It’s wonderful.’ Jongin wrings his hands together for warmth. ‘Say, why don’t I treat you to some coffee or hot chocolate.’

Sehun thinks about it for a while, then smiles, his eyes crinkle up and Jongin falls in love even harder. ‘Why not, then I can show you the masterpiece in the park I’ve been working on for months.’

That’s the best idea Jongin’s ever heard in his twenty-one years of living.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to give a big thank you to the mods, they were kind enough to let me have this prompt and also for letting me post it this late. I am forever thankful for your patience. I want to also thank, and give my love, to the prompter. I hope this fic does justice, and I apologise for it being thrown together. I promise I will do better next time. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it!


End file.
